Vehicles typically include one or more seat assemblies. Each seat assembly includes a structure or frame that is attached to a structural element of the vehicle, such as a floor pan or frame member. The structure of the seat assembly supports a seat cushion and a seatback. A seatbelt is attached to the structure. In response to a sudden deceleration, the seatbelt may apply a tensile force to the seat structure. The seat structure in turn transfers the applied tensile force to the structural element of the vehicle.